Twin Destiny
by Starlight Rose
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are about to have a baby, but they will discover their children will be destined to have a very important role in the end of the world. *sequal to An Unfinished Task and crossover with X* So far only CCS is involved. Prologue can stand


Twin Destiny: Prologue  
By: Starlight Rose  
Email: starlighto_rose@hotmail.com  
  
A.N. This is the sequel to An Unfinished Task that I've finally started working  
on. It will be a crossover with Clamp's other work X/1999. This story will  
mainly be about Sakura and Syaoran's children but they play a large part in  
it too. I plan on having Christian be in it acting as the children's  
guardians of sort so those of you that still hate Christian sorry. It is  
recommended that you read An Unfinished Task first but it's not mandatory.  
A.N. I've started a mailing list for the sole purpose of posting my stories before they come out since author alert on fanfiction.net doesn't work unless you are a support service member. If you want to join and get my stories as I come out with them join the list. To find out more about it visit:   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/starlight_fanfiction  
to subscribe by email send an email to:  
starlight_fanfiction-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp and Kodansha and X/1999 belongs to Clamp and Asuka. I own nothing but my own original characters.  
*************************  
Two figures stood eyeing each other warily from across a large room bare of everything but a large mat spread out across the floor. Without warning the figure of the young man lunged forward poised for attack. Light bounced off of the sword's blade as the feminine figure brought up her sword to parry the blow. The young man pressed down harder on his sword, his eyes glinting dangerously. His opponent knew that she couldn't hold up to the relentless assault very long and made a great bounding leap back, disengaging her sword from her opponent's. Her green eyes watched him for any signs of a renewed attack. It finally came, swiftly as it always did, and she jumped to the side, dodging the blow and swung her sword down to block her opponent's follow-up sideswipe. The two continued to dance across the floor of the room, attacking and blocking, disengaging and reengaging, lunging and dodging. In skill and speed the two were evenly matched, but the young man was stronger while the young lady was more agile. Finally the amber-eyed youth spotted an opening and thrust his sword forward hoping to catch his adversary unawares. Seeing no chance of blocking the thrust, the young woman jumped up and flipped over her opponent swing her sword forward as she landed gracefully behind him and pointed her sword at his neck only to find his pointed at her own.  
  
Seeing his opponent's sword pointed at his neck the young man grinned and lowered his sword as his opponent lowered hers. "Good job, Sakura!" he praised as Sakura beamed at him.  
  
"You still got me though." Sakura replied modestly. "Maybe after a few more months I can finally beat you, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran smiled as he turned away from her and started walking across the room to fetch two towels for them. "Not a few months, love. More like a few weeks considering the way you've been improving. I've been training with a sword ever since I was a child and with only six months of training you're already as good as me." Syaoran told her as he reminisced. Six months. He couldn't believe it had already been six months since he had married Sakura. It seemed only a few weeks ago that they had moved to Hong Kong and Syaoran had taken over as head of the Li Clan. It was stressful for Syaoran considering he had to manage the clan's vast amounts of activities that ranged from the normal and mundane financial investments and such of China's richest family to the more mystical one of heading China's most powerful mystical family. But he managed all of it with his mother's help and Sakura's support. Syaoran had never before imagined he could be so happy. Being married to Sakura was like having all his dreams come true and despite all he went through and all the work he was responsible for now, Syaoran could not help but think it was all worth it.  
  
"You were just going easy on me." Sakura said glaring at him teasingly. She watched as Syaoran Turned around and smiled gently at her and started walking towards her carrying two towels. The image of him suddenly started to blur and her vision swam before her eyes causing Sakura to feel nauseous and dizzy. Before she knew it, Sakura started swaying on her feet before blacking out.  
  
Syaoran's smile fell as he turned around and saw Sakura's flushed face going pale before she started swaying on her feet and collapsed into a faint. Without a thought, Syaoran's lightning quick reflexes took over as he bolted for Sakura. Seeing he would not reach her before she hit the floor, Syaoran dived and slid underneath her to soften her blow. Sakura landed on his lap with a soft thud as Syaoran wrapped his arms tenderly around his wife and cradled her light body to himself. With one hand he began caressing her cheek and calling to her, "Sakura, wake up love." When after several minutes passed and she still did not awaken, Syaoran's anxiety began to turn to panic. He began gently shaking her to awaken her but to no effect. Frantically he picked her up and ran out of the training room and called out, "Mama! Wei! Anybody!"  
  
He continued calling as he rushed to his bedroom to lay Sakura down as his mother arrived and asked him calmly, "Xiaolang. Why in the world are you screaming like that?"  
  
"Sakura and I were training and she seemed fine, but after we finished she suddenly collapsed and I haven't been able to wake her up since." Syaoran replied his eyes frantic with worry and his voice nearly hysterical. Sakura was his life and Syaoran could not imagine what he would do if anything was wrong with her. He knew she had been tired a lot recently but she had assured him that she felt fine and Syaoran agreed to let it go. Now he wished he hadn't and also wished he hadn't let her talk him into letting her train today.  
  
Yelan looked at the tiny young woman that her son loved and a slow smile crept onto her face as she suspected the cause of Sakura's fainting spell. Noting the worried look on her son's face, she wisely hid her smile by turning around briskly telling him, "I will go fetch Dr. Chen, while you take Sakura and lay her down somewhere." The good doctor would be able to confirm her suspicions.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head and took Sakura to their bedroom and laid her down. Fifteen minutes later the doctor walked in and Syaoran got up from the bedside where he was kneeling holding Sakura's hand. "Dr. Chen, " He greeted, "Please find out what's wrong with Sakura." The doctor nodded and Syaoran allowed his mother to lead him out of the room to allow the doctor time to examine Sakura.  
  
Syaoran paced outside the room anxiously while the doctor examined Sakura as Yelan watched him with amusement. She could not believe his stoic son could be so over-protective and caring about a slip of a girl. Soon after Dr. Chen had arrived Sakura's tiny sun guardian flew in and asked, "Why is the kid pacing?" When it was explained to the plushy what had happened Kero-chan turned into Keroberus and pounced onto Syaoran demanding to know what he did to his mistress. Only after a few minutes of coaxing did he finally get off of Syaoran and resumed his false form and joined Syaoran in the pacing. Dr. Chen finally came out of the room and Syaoran ran to him practically jumping the poor old man demanding to know what was wrong with Sakura. Kero-chan hovered over his shoulders waiting to hear the doctor's answer.  
  
"Relax Master Xiaolang. The young mistress is fine. She just overexerted herself. It is normal for someone with her condition." Dr. Chen told Syaoran calmly.  
  
"Her condition! What do you mean her condition!?!" Syaoran screamed at the poor old doctor grabbing his jacket. "What's wrong with my wife!?! Whatever it is you must cure her! I don't care what it takes!"  
  
The doctor chuckled causing Syaoran to glare belligerently at him before saying, "I'm afraid there is no cure for you're wife's condition because there is nothing wrong with her."  
  
"What do you mean there is nothing wrong with her!?!" Syaoran screamed as confusion and worry started turning him hysterical. "Sakura was perfectly healthy and healthy people do not suddenly collapse! There has to be something wrong with her!"  
  
"Master Xiaolang, please calm down. If you continue screaming you might wake the young mistress and she needs her rest." The doctor told Syaoran. At that Syaoran blushed furiously and let the old man go, but looked at him beseechingly for answers. The doctor looked at the distraught young man before him and chuckled with wry amusement. He had known the boy since he was just a child and never before even when the boy had been seriously injured had he seen him in such a distressed state. Having pity on him he finally said, "Congratulations Master Li, you are going to be a father."  
  
Syaoran blinked and in a calm voice asked the doctor, "Could you please repeat that. I'm not sure I heard you correctly."  
  
"You are going to be a father, Master Xiaolang. Mistress Sakura is about two months pregnant." Dr. Chen repeated for the expectant father and noticed out of the corner of his eyes Yelan smiling triumphantly and surmised that the woman had already guessed at Sakura's condition.  
  
"I thought so." Syaoran murmured before rolling his eyes back and collapsing into a dead faint.   
  
Kero-chan had by that time dropped onto Syaoran's chest and had his head in his paws mumbling, "Sakura's pregnant with the kid's child. Wait till the onii-chan finds out. He's going to freak." Kero-chan blinked his eyes as he felt tears of happiness coming to them at the thought that his beloved mistress that he watched grow up was about to have a baby, then he sobered up and cringed at the thought of having to babysit the child.  
  
The doctor looked at Syaoran and blinked a few times. He certainly had not been expecting that reaction. Looking up to Yelan he said, "Oh my, I wasn't expecting that. Maybe I should have broken it to him more gently. Would you like for me to look at him Mistress Li?"  
  
Yelan shook her head amused before telling the doctor, "No, Dr. Chen. I'm sure my son will be fine. The shock was just a bit too much for him. I'll have someone move him into a guest bedroom so as to not disturb Sakura. You broke it to him just fine. It was the most fun I've had since breaking the news about being pregnant with Fuutie to my husband. All in all he didn't react too differently from his father."  
  
The doctor nodded and bowed to Yelan before taking his leave and telling her that Sakura needed to come to his office as soon as possible for a complete check-up. Yelan nodded and noticed by the volume of screaming that her daughters had just arrived.   
  
Syaoran's sisters who had come to visit their mother and younger brother and his wife, were surprised upon getting there to find there was something wrong with their sister-in-law and rushed to find out what it was and if they could help in any way. Their surprise was increased further when they spotted their brother sprawled out on the floor outside his bedroom door and Kero-chan sitting on his chest mumbling to himself. "Mama," Feimei said, "What's wrong with didi and meimei?"  
  
"Nothing. Syaoran just found out that Sakura is pregnant." Yelan replied. "Now be good girls and take your brother into the one of the guest bedroom for me."  
  
"Little sister is already pregnant? My, my...little brother has been busy hasn't he?" Xiefa said jokingly as she lifted her brother up from one side as Fuutie lifted up the other. The other girls laughed as they chatted excitedly about the prospect of having a niece or nephew. They did their mother's bidding and took Syaoran to a guest room and laid him down on the bed.  
  
**********************  
  
Syaoran woke up with a painful throbbing at the back of his head. Reaching back to feel the area he felt a large bump there and tried to remember what could have happened to cause it. All he could remember was training with Sakura and her fainting. With a start Syaoran's eyes flew open as he was about to leap out of bed and check on his wife only to find gentle hands pressing him back onto the pillows. Worried green eyes stared into his and Syaoran relaxed and breathed with relief at seeing Sakura safe. "What happened?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"You fainted." Sakura replied giggling.  
  
"I fainted?" Syaoran replied with a frown. "I remember you fainting though. What would cause me to faint?" Syaoran asked and suddenly his memories rushed back at him and he looked up at Sakura with wide eyes asking her silently for confirmation. Sakura lowered her head and blushed red as a tomato and nodded. Syaoran stared at her in shock for a while.  
  
After several seconds of no response from her husband Sakura began getting worried and asked him, "Syaoran? What's wrong? Do you not want it?"  
  
Breaking out of his stupor at the sad tone of her voice Syaoran hastened to reassure her. "Of course I want our child love. I thought I was the happiest man in the world when I married you but my happiness has just increased multi-fold." Still seeing Sakura with her head down, Syaoran reached over and brought her face up so that he could look her straight in the eyes and tell her, "I love you Sakura and knowing you are now carrying my child makes me happier than you can imagine."  
  
"I'm glad too because I really wanted to have children!" Sakura replied relieved.  
  
"Though I am upset at myself for letting you talk me into letting you train. No more training from now on." Syaoran told her sternly.  
  
"But Syaoran, if I don't train how am I going to get better?" Sakura asked looking at Syaoran pleadingly. "Please let me train. Just a little. I promise not to overexert myself again."  
  
Syaoran tried to continue to be stern with her telling himself it was for her own good, but Sakura's emerald green-eyes pleading with him was more than he could take and he finally relented saying, "Fine you can train but I'm going to monitor your training and limit it to no longer than one hour a day and no more than twenty minutes a session. You need to stay in shape but I'll not allow you to do it at the cost of your health and our child's welfare."  
  
Sakura agreed to the condition whole-heartedly and threw herself into his arms hugging him. Syaoran hugged her back and tipped her head upwards, kissing her fully on the mouth passionately.  
  
"Aww...look at the happy couple!" Fahren squealed from the door as she walked in carrying tea for the two causing Sakura and Syaoran to break away from their kiss.  
  
"Fahren!" Yelan scolded her daughter, "Leave them alone! You were only supposed to bring them their tea."  
  
"Yes mother." Fahren replied as she set the tea down on the table and walked out winking at Sakura causing Sakura to turn red with embarrassment.   
  
"I will leave you children to yourselves now." Yelan said as she winked at Syaoran and closed the door.  
  
*************************  
  
Seven Months Later...  
  
"Mou...Syaoran, why do you want me to go out? I look horrible!" Sakura whined as she sat on her bed watching her husband rummaging through her closet for a dress that would fit her.  
  
"You look beautiful Sakura." Syaoran replied smiling tenderly at her before going back to his search.  
  
"I do not! You're just saying that to make me feel better. I look like a house." Sakura retorted pouting cutely. In truth she did not look very large. Because Sakura kept up her training for most of her pregnancy she was very healthy and stayed very trim. The only thing that belied her pregnancy was the bulge in her mid-section.  
  
"Sakura you've been rather gloomy lately and I believe it's not good for you or our child. I think a night out will be good for you. Besides you look like a very lovely house." Syaoran replied teasingly and winked at her before coming over carrying a loose pink dress over to her.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed hiding a laugh as she threw a pillow at his face that hit him square on.  
  
"Ahh... the things my dignity and I endure for your amusement my lady." Syaoran said with a feigned long suffering sigh. He was hit by another pillow. "Now that is too much my lady! You must pay the price of your transgression!" Syaoran told her indignantly while grinning at her evilly.  
  
"What...what are you going to do to me?" Sakura asked with wide eyes pretending to be scared.  
  
"I. Am. Going. To. Tickle. You." Syaoran replied deliberately punctuating each word with a menacing step forward.  
  
"No!" Sakura squealed as Syaoran reached her and proceeded to do as he threatened. Sakura doubled over with laughter as Syaoran's hands lightly stroked her sides. She continued convulsing with laughter and then she suddenly felt something break and a wetness start trickling down her thighs. "Uh oh!" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Uh oh?" Syaoran asked removing his hands from her sides.  
  
"I think my water just broke." Sakura replied still gasping for breath.  
  
"Uh oh! Okay, let's see what we should do. First off we need to stay calm. Calm. Calm. Calm. MAMA!" Syaoran screamed panicked not being able to stay calm. Sakura's water had just broke which meant she was about to go into labor.  
  
"Xiaolang! What's wrong?" Yelan asked running into the room. It was amazing how often in the last seven months her youngest child had completely gone into a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Sakura's water just broke!" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Stay calm Xiaolang! Sakura how are you feeling daughter?" Yelan first ordered Syaoran then turned to her daughter-in-law.   
  
"I'm fine, but I think the contractions are starting." Sakura replied gasping for breaths and pain overtook her.  
  
"Xiaolang take Sakura out to the car. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm going to pack a few things for her." Yelan told her son and Syaoran nodded numbly.  
  
Walking over to his wife he gently picked her up and began carrying her out to the car as swiftly as he could. He got to the car and laid her down in it and had only began buckling her in as Sakura clenched her teeth refraining from screaming in his ears with pain. Seeing the distressed look on his face she smiled and jokingly said, "I guess this means no night out for me, huh?" Then she screamed as a contraction shook her body.  
  
"It'll be okay, love. I'm going to get you to a hospital and you're going to have our child." Syaoran said stroking her hair gently. Yelan came walking out of the house carrying a suitcase and put it in the back before getting in herself. "Mama! You're coming too?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Obviously. You can't seem to even stay calm not to mention think straight especially if something happens. Besides this is my baby's first baby." Yelan said while thinking, "Or babies." Yelan had seen the auras of Sakura and Syaoran's children. The auras were connected, but it was definitely two auras. Two powerful auras. "Now get her to the hospital quickly before she gives birth in this car."  
  
Syaoran got into the car and started it. He raced down the streets of Hong Kong heading to the nearest hospital hoping Sakura could hold on until then. From behind him he could hear police sirens and checked his speed and realized he had been going over thirty miles over the speed limit. He reluctantly pulled over and the police officer on a motorcycle pulled up next to him. "Hey aren't you Li Xiaolang?" The officer asked immediately recognizing the head of one of the most influential families in China.  
  
"Yes! Now if you wouldn't mind could I please leave now that my identity has been established." Syaoran growled at the officer.  
  
"I'm afraid not sir. You were speeding ridiculously." The officer replied.  
  
"Look you know who I am so ticket me LATER. I'm in a hurry. My wife is about to go into labor and I have no time to deal with a TICKET! So if you want to keep your job you will let me go NOW!" Syaoran screamed at the officer losing all his patience as he glanced worriedly at Sakura's now sweat stained head.  
  
"You're wife is about to give birth? In that case I'll escort you there myself sir. I'm sorry for the inconveinice." The officer apologized trying to atone for his mistake and praying the powerful Li head whom he knew had connections would no go through with his threat. He wisely noted to himself not to ticket the man. The officer and Syaoran sped off to the hospital and got there after only five more minutes.   
  
Nurses and doctors rushed out from the hospital to assist them. They got Sakura into a wheelchair and quickly rolled her away to prep her as Syaoran was hustled into a green operating robe. A young nurse approached him carrying a stack of papers. Syaoran saw her approaching and glared at the young woman causing her to gulp and back away timidly.  
  
Yelan entered the hospital to see her son simultaneously glaring at some poor nurse carrying a stack of papers no doubt for Syaoran to fill out and glancing nervously at the operating room. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at her son and Syaoran answered her saying, "They've just taken Sakura in there."  
  
"How about I fill out the papers and you head in there with Sakura. I'm sure she could use you by her side." Yelan suggested and held her hand out to the nurse for the papers. Both Syaoran and the nurse breathed sighs of relief as Syaoran rushed into the room.  
  
"Thank-you so much." The nurse said as she handed the papers to Yelan. "I've seen anxious expecting fathers before, but none as intimidating as him. First time?"  
  
"Yes." Yelan replied amused. "This will be his first child and with the woman he adores too. Plus my son is the anxious type." The nurse nodded at the answer and Yelan turned to filling out the papers.  
  
Syaoran rushed into the operating room where Sakura had been taken and was immediately confronted with a sea of faces all wearing green surgical masks. He looked around for Sakura and saw her sitting on a metal table surrounded by doctors and nurses. Her short auburn hair was matted to her head with sweat and her face was contorted with pain. "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he rushed to her only to be stopped by a nurse. Syaoran glared at the woman and she glared right back at him.  
  
"Sir, you need to put some gloves on first." She told him holding a pair of gloves. Syaoran looked from her to Sakura and sighed with defeat allowing her to put the sterile gloves on him. He ran over to Sakura and asked her, "How are you feeling love?"  
  
"Wonderful considering I feel like I'm being torn apart!" Sakura screamed at him.  
  
Syaoran recoiled in shock. Sakura had never spoken to him so harshly before. He looked worriedly at the doctor and asked him, "Can't you do anything for her?"  
  
"I'm afraid not sir. Your wife expressly asked for a natural birthing so we aren't using any anesthetics on her. She may get a temper mental so just hold her hands and encourage her to breathe." The doctor told him trying to reassure him seeing the distraught look on his face.  
  
Syaoran nodded at the doctor and picked up one of Sakura's tiny hands. Sakura squeezed his hands to the point of causing him pain as a contraction shook her and she screamed with pain. As the contraction passed Syaoran and the doctors and nurses began to encourage her to breathe. The contractions had begun coming closer and closer together and within thirty minutes a head began to pop out. Syaoran breathed with relief at seeing his child finally born. The look of pain on Sakura's face subsided slightly and a smile broke across her face. Pulling the baby out the doctor announced, "It's a boy!" to the background noise of the newborn's crying before handing the child to a waiting nurse.  
  
"I have a son!" Syaoran shouted with joy. "Sakura! We have a son!" Sakura looked at him and smiled sweetly and then Syaoran suddenly felt her nails dig into him and heard her cry out in pain. Panicked at hearing his wife screaming like that when she should have been fine now Syaoran turned to the doctor and yelled. "What's wrong with my wife? Why did she just scream like that?!?"  
  
"Calm down sir or else we're going to have to ask you to leave. Your wife is fine, but it seems as if she has another child in her." The doctor replied calmly as he watched Sakura.  
  
"Another child? You mean as in twins?" Syaoran asked incredulous.  
  
"Exactly." The doctor replied as he saw another head starting to come out as Sakura breathed hard and pushed. The head finally emerged and then slowly the body emerged. The doctor pulled the baby out finally and cut the cord for it then shouted, "It's a girl!" He handed the second child to another waiting nurse.  
  
Sakura breathed with relief as the pain from the childbirth began to recede and took in big gulps of air. She looked to Syaoran and whispered softly, "We have twins." Syaoran nodded dumbly at her and Sakura watched him with worry. She saw his eyes glaze over and she yelled at a male nurse, "Catch him! He's going to faint!"  
  
The male nurse moved over to Syaoran's side and supported the young man before he fell. He looked up at Sakura asking silently for instructions and Sakura giggled with the euphoria of having the immense pain of childbirth over with. She motioned for him to bring Syaoran over to her as she saw a nurse carrying her two children over to her for her to meet. The male nurse complied and supported Syaoran over to Sakura and laid him down so the table supported his upper body. Sakura took both babies from the nurse and cuddled them to her. She sighed with contentment as she gazed lovingly at the two pink bundles wrapped inside a blue and pink blanket. "Syaoran, darling. Wake up!" Sakura cried bending down to place a light kiss on her husband's head.  
  
Syaoran roused as he felt Sakura's lips on his head. He smiled since it was odd for her to wake him up. Usually he woke her up. He felt uncomfortable and he suddenly realized that he wasn't lying down but was hunched over something cold and metallic. Opening his eyes and lifting his head he was greeted by the site of Sakura framed in a halo of light holding two pink bundles. Blinking his eyes Syaoran remembered the events of the last few minutes and leaped to his feet. Starring at Sakura in awe he asked, "These are ours?"  
  
"Of course silly. Who else's would they be?" Sakura replied smiling at her husband's amazed face. "Here would you like to hold them?"  
  
Tears of joy clouded Syaoran's eyes and with a choked voice he replied, "Yes." Syaoran sat down on the table and Sakura handed him one and then the other of their babies and Syaoran gazed upon the two children with adoration and love shining in his eyes. Both looked identical to each other. Both had chestnut brown hair like Syaoran's and wide green eyes with golden flecks looked up at him as both babies opened their eyes. Syaoran smiled with happiness. "We still need to name them."  
  
"Can our son be named Jingzhong?" Sakura asked. "I want him to grow up to be honorable just like you so that he can always do the right thing."  
  
"Anything you wish, love. Would you mind if our daughter was named Meifa? She looks lovely and I want her to grow up to be as lovely and gentle as her flower of a mother." Syaoran said.  
  
"Meifa, 'pretty flower', and Jingzhong, 'honor', I think those are two wonderful names for our children." Sakura replied leaning her head on Syaoran's shoulder and then fell asleep exhausted by her wonderful experience.  
  
Syaoran gazed tenderly at her and allowed a nurse to take the two babies from him as he picked up his wife and laid her down into a wheelchair to be taken to her room. He watched as the nurse started leaving and allowed himself to be ushered out of the room to allow the nurses to clean up. After all he had all his life ahead of him to watch his children.  
  
************************  
  
A.N. Most of the rest of the fic will NOT be as cute and fluffy as this. I mean I'm crossing CCS with a story about the end of the world so expect major drama if not just plain out angst. 


End file.
